The present invention relates to a high-voltage line.
A high-voltage line is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,934,812. In the known high-voltage line, insulators of disc-shaped design support a high-voltage conductor which is arranged inside a metal encapsulation. The disc insulators subdivide the interior space of the metal encapsulation into spaces which are partitioned from each other in a gas-tight manner. Should a flash-over occur in any of the spaces, the resulting arc travels, in response to electrical fields created by the current in the conductor, to one of the disc insulators where the arc stops. The parts of the metal encapsulation which support the disc insulators must have walls of considerable thickness in order to prevent the arc, which is localized at a given insulator, from burning through the metal before the arc is extinguished.